


Worth The Wait

by Leni



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Christmas at the Rizzo household.





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



While the Rizzo clan busied themselves with the preparation of dinner and keeping the little children distracted until it was time to eat, Kenickie enjoyed an afternoon on the couch next to Rizzo's dad in the man's 'private dominion' - to wit, the basement - a few beers between them and a game on the screen.

The afternoon seemed to perk up once Rizzo sauntered in, and after ascertaining that her father was asleep, she winked at her boyfriend and closed the door behind her before dropping into his lap.

"Hello, gorgeous."

Rizzo responded with a deep, prolonged kiss that had Kenickie pondering the likelihood of grabbing her and skipping the rest of the family reunion.

He'd probably get his balls twisted if he proposed that, so he contented himself with running his hands over his girl's tight pants. "Nice to see you at last," he said once they released each other. "Sounded like a battle plan was in motion when I came in to say hi in the kitchen."

Rizzo rolled her eyes. "Christmas is a big thing for my family. Everyone is expected to pitch in, or we never hear the end of it. In fact, your turn has come up."

Expecting to be recruited into picking some last minute ingredient, as he was the only one with a car who didn't also have a handful of kids to entertain, Kenickie relaxed and nodded. "What are my orders, general?"

Upon hearing what Rizzo had in mind, however, he stared at her in disbelief.

"Caroling?" He groaned out loud. "Baby, you've got to be kidding."

Rizzo poked him in the arm, practically a stabbing offense after she'd just filed her nails and Kenickie had taken off the protective layer that his leather jacket provided. "Cousin Ralph is down with a stomachache," Rizzo informed him, a glint in her eye daring him to comment on what exactly had upset Ralph's stomach, a moot point since no one else had touched her cookies, "so this is your chance to prove to my mother you're not another lazy bum in the house."

Kenickie grinned at her. "But, Rizzo, your parents love me. They invited me to Christmas dinner, didn't they?"

Rizzo shook her head. "My _dad_ loves you. That beer you brought for Thanksgiving sealed that deal."

"See?"

"But my dad is the original lazy bum, so he doesn't count. Now you go and tell mom that you're happy"-she raised a warning finger when Kenickie would have complained again-"yes, _happy_ to replace Ralphie so she doesn't have to cancel her yearly trek around the neighborhood. And don't try to tell me you can't do it. Don't think I haven't heard you belt it out with Danny and the boys."

Kenickie stared at her with pleading eyes, taking her hand between his. "Rizzo, my love. I'd gladly lay down my life for you, but caroling?" He made a face. "Isn't there any other way to make nice with your mom?"

Rizzo shrugged. "You could finally come through with that half-assed proposal you made at graduation." She wiggled the fingers of her left hand, the ring finger a little more pointedly. "It's been months, you moron. You're making me look like I made it up, you know?"

Kenickie grabbed that hand and brought it to his lips. "We've talked about that, baby. As soon as I get a full-time job, you'll be Mrs. Murdoch until death does us part."

Rizzo wrinkled her nose. "God, don't rush on my account," she said, then sighed. "Would sound better if you could become Mr. Rizzo instead."

"But then I'd have become your dad in truth," Kenickie teased.

Rizzo shuddered, climbing off his lap and bopping him in the head for the impertinence, just to chuckle when Kenickie rushed to take out a comb to repair any damage. "Fine. Whatever. Just go to the kitchen and convince Mom you're worth the wait."

Kenickie jumped to his feet and saluted her, making her laugh. "You owe me, general."

"Be at my window after lights out, private," Rizzo said with a wink, moving past him and trailing her nails across his shirt as she went, "and I'll see what I can do. Deal?"

"Carols, dinner, window." Kenickie nodded eagerly. "Sounds like a merry Christmas indeed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
